


What Happens on Omega

by Bluethorns



Series: Totally True Tales of Large Women in Love [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethorns/pseuds/Bluethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sig and Theia met</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens on Omega

"Inquisitive: How did you meet in the first place?"

"Sig saved my life."

Sig harrumphs a wordless sound.

  
"No, she did. Remember that really nasty aircar explosion a few days before we left Omega that time? That was the next car up when I got to the stand. I was about to get in, when this arm comes out of nowhere, grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me back from the car. She said ‘Not that one.’ I was just kind of stunned and was about to biotically flatten this weirdo, when some turian jerk who hadn’t even been in line climbs in and flies off. Sig said ‘Fitting’ and just turned and walked away. Didn’t think much of it until a little later, when I passed the wreckage. The car number was really clear. Same car. So, weird rideblocking lady saved my ass.  
“Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone on Omega by the description ‘I think she was wearing black?’”

  
Sig’s body language all says “smug” at this point. She’s draped herself half off the back of her chair. The picture of indolence, however false.

"I went to pick up the stuff from Harriot - you know he’d probably give us his entire store for free if you’d just sleep with him already, right? - and there she was. All shimmery and mysterious and.."

Sig touches a finger to Theia’s lips. Briefly. Get on with it. We know what I look like.

"And about to get lost in the crowd. So I tossed a stasis field on her. I dropped it as soon as I got close because it looked like a couple of vorcha were eying her, and then she pulled a gun on me.  
"I mean, duh, of course. I did just stasis her for no good reason. But she didn’t shoot. And after I apologized a couple dozen times, agreed to join me for a drink."

"Query: how did you know of her skill as a pilot? Friendly advice: lie if you recommended we hire her as pilot just because you wanted to have sex with her."

"We um. Went on a few joyrides."

Theia looked very much like she didn’t want to elaborate. Sig cracked a laugh. Harsh sound. “‘Joyrides.’ Tell her what we were joyriding in.”

"Aria T’Lok’s private air car and a gunship and maybe _Rumble_. But mostly Aria’s car.”

"Enlightened: This would be why we had to leave the station in a hurry?"

"Yes?"

"Menacingly: And did you say ‘ _Rumble_?’

"Maybe?

"We brought her back, and there wasn’t any damage, and.. And I think I need to shut up now, don’t I?"

Sig flows out of her chair. “That might be wise.”  
She turns to look at Theia, shakes her head slightly, then nods at Ruhn. “Captain.”  
Sig leaves the room.

Theia looks at Ruhn. “You’re not angry, are you?”

"Amused: Not particularly."


End file.
